charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheldon Winters
Sheldon Winters was a Bully Ghost who appeared in the novel, Trickery Treat. He and his wife, Victoria Winters, lived in a mansion on Nob Hill before they died. History Early Life and Death Sheldon was a wealthy, but cruel and arrogant man, who did not enjoy his wife's rebellion. They got into a heated argument one night, and he strangled her to death in a fit of rage. When she came back as a ghost, Sheldon loathed the idea of being haunted by his dead wife and killed himself in the process. His evil personality turned him into a Bully Ghost; a type of spirit who fed off the energy of weaker ghosts. His wife was in a state of trauma and forgot how she died. Through this knowledge, Sheldon was able to keep her under his control. The two remained in their mansion for almost a century before Fiona Dunne visited the site and explained the Winters' story to her friend. Victoria overheard the story and learned how she was killed. By knowing this, Victoria was freed and Sheldon was doomed to either spend eternity alone or go to purgatory. Haunting Fiona Blaming Fiona Dunne, he tried to get her back to his mansion to strangle her there, which would make her Victoria's place. Since she was nowhere near the mansion, he could only wait until Halloween when the day's mystical energy allowed him to roam away from his mansion. Sheldon followed her to Halliwell Manor, where he drove everyone out of the house, except Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Coop, Fiona, Ken, and Andrew O'Brian. He once took possession of Coop's body and made him attack Fiona to prove his point. The ghost was smart and powerful, and the sisters had to take great measures to keep their plan secret from his knowledge. Paige sent a text message to Henry to tell him to find Sheldon's grave while they made a banishing potion, and later sent Fiona to his mansion. Henry was able to find his date of death and burial ground. Sheldon took over Coop's body again and tried to kill Fiona at his house. The sisters took the opportunity to leave the house, find Sheldon's grave and banished him with the potion. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to manipulate air and wind currents. *'Possession:' The ability to take control of another being's body. Sheldon was able to take hold of Coop's body. *'Hyper Speed:' The ability move at enhanced speed. *'Super Strength:' The ability to display incredible strength. *'Geokinesis:' The ability to manipulate the earth and all its materials. Sheldon was able to create an earthquake. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate fire. Sheldon heated up the earth under Fiona's feet. *'Plasma balls:' The ability to generate spheres of plasma energy. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with one's mind. *'Plasma bolts:' The ability to generate bolts of plasma energy. *'Particle Swarm:' The ability to send a swarm of particles at a target. Sheldon was able to surround his targets with dust and particles. *'Corporealization:' The ability to make oneself corporeal. Sheldon was able to strangle Fiona with his own spirit hands. ;Other Powers *'Intangibility:' The ability to pass through solid objects. As a ghost, Sheldon was naturally intangible. *'Invisibility' The ability to be invisible to the naked eye. As a ghost, Sheldon was naturally invisible. Note *Sheldon is the only ghost to be vanquished with the banishing potion, although it has been attempted before on the show. Appearances Sheldon Winters has only appeared in 1 novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Spirits